MY COMPLEMENT
by Eriol Dyethel
Summary: que pasaria si apareciera el otro loveless que Soubi nunca quiso ver...


**NOTAS DEL CAPÍTULO**

Hola, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic (Aunque he hecho algunos, pero nunca los he querido escribir)  
Bueno Aquí vamos.  
NOTA: ME GUSTARIA SABER SU OPINION (DEJEN COMENTARIOS ONEGAI)

**MY COMPLEMENT**

LOVELESS chapter 1

La voz que me espera...  
Esa que es parte de Mí...  
Aquella que puede ver la marca...  
Que mi cuerpo Oculta...  
(Se ve un rostro borroso)

Un día nos encontraremos, y dejaremos que nuestro nombre nunca mas sea pronunciado, cambiaremos nuestros sentidos..., eso es lo que deseas...  
(Unos labios, que se ven calidos y fríos a la vez lo pronuncian)

RITSUKA...

Al oír su nombre, Ritsuka se levanto...

"La marca de mi nombre", se dijo mientras miraba su mano

¿Donde estará... acaso él podrá verla?, se pregunto mientras miraba su celular (Melancólicamente)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la escuela...

Ritsuka-kun, buenos dias, gritaba Yuiko (mientras saltaba de alegría y junto a Yayoi)

Buenos dias - respondió Ritsuka, que seguia triste y sin ánimos

Al tocar la campana, una frase paso por la mente de este

"No podremos separarnos..."

Ritsuka..., te sucede algo pregunto Yuiko, Vamos a llegar tarde...

Disculpa, estoy un poco cansado – respondió

Yuiko-chan – no te preocupes el estará bien, mejor nos adelantamos – dijo Yayoi (mientras pensaba que podría pasar mas tiempo con ella)

Oigan chicos van a llegar tarde – dijo su profesora...

DISCULPENOS - dijeron en grupo, y entraron  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al Terminar las Clases todos los niños salieron  
(Todos pasaban, pero el tiempo parecía detenido para Ritsuka)

Mientras caminaba, se preguntaba

Seimei, porque...

...MI NOMBRE... es tan doloroso...

(En ese instante recordó el beso que le dio Soubi, y las palabras que le siempre le dice)  
"Ritsuka, te amo"

¿Acaso habrá alguien que pueda entender eso?... (Mirando el atardecer casi anocheciendo)

SOLO QUIERO...  
Ser feliz...  
Eso es lo que...  
DESEO con toda mi alma...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Departamento de Soubi...

Soubi, Ritsuka no te ha llamado, ni siquiera te mando un mensaje – Dijo Kouji

¡Seguro te esta engañando! – Replico Natsuo

La union entre el y Yo no es facil de quebrantar, respondió Soubi

PERO...  
También la ansiedad...  
TE puede MATAR...

Mientras sacaba una bebida del refrigerador – Kouji pregunto  
¿Qué harás cuando aparezca LOVELESS?

Nada, todos los dias lo veo

No te hagas el tonto, claro que esta hablando del luchador de Ritsuka – Increpo Natsuo

Eso no pasara... Porque yo soy su luchador...

TODOS tienen una misión...  
Nadie OCUPARA...  
Un lugar que estaba destinado...  
Para UNO...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una escuela Secundaria...

Oye miren, esa es la nueva, tiene unas orejas preciosas – murmuraban un grupo de Chicos.

Como puede llevar su cabello suelto, eso va contra las reglas, es una ZORRA – decían las Chicas.

Cállate Chikako, eso es mentira. Tu le tienes envidia porque Daisuke-kun la tiene en la Mira, además tu eres la menos indicada en hablar – Replico una, mirándole la Falda corta que llevaba.

SILENCIO – dijo la profesora

Subaru Mizuki, era el centro de atención...

Su mirada era tranquila, mostraba una alegría que iba entre la melancolía y la tristeza. Su semblante era ingenuo, sus ojos parecían un espejo en el cual todo podía ver sus sentimientos.

Mientras dictaban las clases, una mariposa se poso en su mano

- Eres bella, por eso todos quieren atraparte, no puedes comprar tu libertad, ya que al final todos te usan...

PORQUE...  
Tienes que seguir...  
LO QUE...  
Tu destino te elige...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
En una calle...

Debí llevarme un paraguas – Se dijo Ritsuka

FLASH BACK +++

Ritsuka-kun... va llover porque no te llevas mi paraguas, tengo otro – Dijo Yuiko (gritando como siempre)

Pero si no se ve mal día, además porque trajiste dos

Ayer me soñé que estaba...

RECUENTO DEL SUE—O DE YUIKO

Mama va ha prepara waaaaaaaaaa JALEA DE FRESA.  
Pero porque esta lloviendo si hacia sol, ha no importa  
JALEA DE FRESA, JALEA DE FRESA...  
(La lluvia llega tan alta que la tapa)

FIN

Solo por un sueño, yo no creo en eso – dijo Ritsuka

Pero... – decía Yuiko apenada

Yuiko-chan, no le prestes atención a este, nee-nee yo me lo puedo llevar – Dijo Yayoi

Yayoi-san, tu crees en esas cosas

Si, he leído que algunos sueños son premonitorios y otros, pueden trasmitir mensajes respondió Yayoi.

Además cuando sueñas con alguien, es porque esa persona quiere encontrase contigo - Acoto

"Un día nos encontraremos, y dejaremos que nuestro nombre nunca mas sea pronunciado"

Esa frase resonó en la mente de Ritsuka, mucho más que las demás

FINAL DEL FLASH BACK +++

En la estación todo el mundo esperaba, todos subían al tren, menos Ritsuka... pero había otra persona que tampoco lo hacia...

CUANDO EL destino...  
Planea un encuentro...  
Nada puede detenerlo...  
Ni siquiera la misma...  
ETERNIDAD...

RITSUKA...

Esa voz era la misma...  
Y la encontre...

PERO...  
NO sabía...  
Lo triste que fue la espera...  
Ni en DOLOR que estaba en ella...

**NOTAS FINALES**

TRUELESS chapter 2

"No nacimos juntos, pero estábamos unidos desde el principio"

"Ritsuka, que soy para ti..."

"Las lagrimas que derramaste, yo las sentí miles de veces"


End file.
